Supernova
by paradoxon
Summary: Verführerisch zum Valentinstag. Warning: kann Spuren von Smut, Erotik und Poesie enthalten. Mischung gegebenenfalls sehr explosiv. Für geplatzte Eierstöcke oder andere, plötzlich beeinträchtigte Körperfunktionen übernehme ich keine Haftung. Unter Umständen sollte ein Doctor aufgesucht werden (-;


**** |[T]| ****

WARNING: NINE&amp;ROSE · KANN SPUREN VON SMUT, EROTIK UND POESIE ENTHALTEN. MISCHUNG GEGEBENENFALLS SEHR EXPLOSIV. FÜR GEPLATZTE EIERSTÖCKE ODER ANDERE, PLÖTZLICH BEEINTRÄCHTIGTE KÖRPERFUNKTIONEN ÜBERNEHME ICH KEINE HAFTUNG. UNTER UMSTÄNDEN SOLLTEN SIE EINEN DOCTOR AUFSUCHEN. (-;

HAPPY VALENTINES-DAY!  
Oh: die beste Musik dazu wäre wohl (unter vielen tausend anderen Möglichkeiten) "Tainted Love" von Marilyn Manson.

**** |[T]| ****

Keiner von beiden wusste, wann sie vom Abgrund aus in die Tiefe gesprungen waren, längst abgeschnitten von der Rationalität, welche die meisten ihrer Entscheidungen beeinflusste, wenn es um ihr gemeinsames Miteinander ging.  
Eine klare Linie, plötzlich verzerrt und unscharf, verschmiert, weil man buchstäblich darüber hinweg gestolpert war, wie sie nun über den metallenen Boden der Brücke torkelten, aneinander gepresst, Körper an Körper, jeder Schritt ein Echo, jeder stöhnende Atemzug ein Indiz dafür wie kläglich sie versagt hatten. Aber der Verlust ihrer Kontrolle kümmerte sie nicht, aufgesogen durch die zwei Paar Lippen, die sich in Ekstase befanden, hoch geschaukelt und angestachelt ob des simplen Auslösers, nach einem weiteren Abenteuer noch am Leben zu sein.  
Erleichterung produzierte Verlangen.  
Oder war es umgekehrt?

Roses Herz hämmerte einen Marathon, dass es schmerzte. Ihre Finger verankerten sich nicht länger als einen Sekundenbruchteil zwischen Baumwolle und Leder, bevor sie mit angespannter Nachdrücklichkeit den Weg über die breite Brust des Doctors nach oben fanden, damit sie schlussendlich einen Moment im Nacken desselben Ruhe finden konnten.  
Seine Hände folgten dabei ihrem ganz eigenen Drang, der Schwerkraft nach unten, über Kurven und Rundungen, die sich prompt seinen Berührungen entgegen pressten, verstörend lasziv, aber mit einem Enthusiasmus, der ihm die Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Sie sollten aufhören, sollten stoppen, zurück über ihre Linie treten und weiter machen wie bisher: mit gehemmten Empfindungen, stummen Blicken in die Richtung des jeweils anderen, wenn man sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Liebe war etwas Furchtbares, zerbrechlich und verantwortungslos. Liebe konnte das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft, die sie teilten, zerstören. TimeLords standen für gewöhnlich über solchen Dingen; für gewöhnlich – die Beziehung zwischen dem Doctor und Rose mochte alles sein, aber "gewöhnlich" war dabei der falsche Ansatz.

Ihr Tanz wurde zunehmend schroffer und taktlos. Zungen kollidierten, raues Kinn rieb über weiche Haut, ihre Körper verschluckten das letzte bisschen Distanz, bis Brust auf Brust traf und Stoff zu einer Barriere wurde, die überwunden werden wollte.  
Rose stolperte ob einer abrupten und unerwarteten Drehung, fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln des Dunkelhaarigen in der Regung verkrampften, bevor ihr Rücken von einer der unzähligen Korallen der TARDIS zwischen Tür und Angel des Kontrollraumes gestoppt wurde. Wirklich weit waren sie nicht gekommen, überwältigt von sich selbst: stockender Atem, dunkle Pupillen und Lust, gepaart mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld, der sich wie ein Schatten über das Konterfei des Doctors legte und Roses Knie weich werden ließ.  
Er betrachtete sie nur kurz, den Mund einen Spalt geöffnet, die Lippen geschwollen; dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab, krümmte das Kreuz und führte seine begonnene Liebkosung zwischen Ohrläppchen und Halsbeuge fort. Finger, schlank und geschickt, bahnten sich ihren Weg von Gesicht zu Brust und von Brust zu Po, wo sie der Blonden ein Stöhnen entlockte, das den TimeLord in seinem Tun höchstens animierte.

Das Denken verabschiedete sich und machte gänzlich Platz für Erregung und Euphorie, für zusammenhanglose Traumbilder und Hitze, die sich am und im ganzen Körper auszubreiten begannen. Anfangs noch unsicher, zog das ungleiche Paar schließlich die letzten Reißleinen, welche sie mit Realität und Vernunft verankerten.  
Rose entrang sich ein überraschtes Keuchen, als sich eine ruppige Hand zwischen ihre Beine drängte, gefolgt von einem missfallenden Brummen, das durch den Korpus des Doctors vibrierte, wie das Knurren eines wilden Tieres. Der TimeLord hielt sich nicht lange auf, weder mit ihrem Gürtel, dessen Eisen beim Öffnen klapperten, noch mit dem Stück Stoff, das ihr Fleisch von seinem trennte. Er wollte sie – und er wollte sie jetzt, mit allem was er zu geben im Stande war, mit all seiner Hingabe und der Leidenschaft; mit allem was von ihm nach Krieg und Tollheit übrig geblieben war.  
So entgegnete er auch keine Gegenwehr ob Roses Versuch es ihm im Gegenzug gleich zu tun. Ein Gürtel, ein Knopf – keine Hindernisse in diesem Augenblick; nicht für Hände, die nach Fleisch griffen. Ein neuerlicher Kuss, hart und fest, Zungen die ihren stummen Kampf ausfochten, indes Beckenknochen erwartend aufeinander mahlten.

Rose neigte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, überstreckte ihn, eingekrallt mit kleinen Fäusten in dem Baumwollpullover des Gallifreyan. Sein Mund saugte sich in ihrer Halsbeuge fest, sie spürte die Bissspuren, die er hinterließ und die Hand um ihr Gesäß, deren Griff fester wurde, als er ihre Hüfte in Position rückte, so dass er das letzte bisschen Raum, das sie voneinander trennte, überwinden und Eins mit ihr werden konnte. Zu einem neuerliche Brummen gesellte sich ein Grunzen. Atem, der vornehmlich kühl war und sie frösteln machte, tänzelte über ihre Haut, ihre Brust und ihr Gesicht.  
Der Dunkelhaarige bewegte sich zunächst langsam auf neuem Terrain, die Stirn so tief gefurcht, dass sich seine Augenbrauen vor Anstrengung auf der Nasenwurzel trafen.  
Ihr gemeinsamer Rhythmus beschleunigte sich, verschwommen, verzerrt und aufgelöst in nichts weiter wie einem Moment, in dem sich Gefühle zu einer chemischen Reaktion vermischten und eine Explosion die einzig logische Folge daraus war.

Wenn ein Stern starb, und sich in den Untiefen des Universums ausbreitete, sprach man von einer Supernova. Der Stern selbst blies sich auf, sammelte Energie und verstreute sie letzten Endes mit aller Kraft im All, ungehört und doch auf eine gewisse Weise majestätisch und traurig schön.  
Rose bemerkte kaum, wie sie die Metapher erreichte, just wo die Stöße des Doctos zwischen ihren Beinen in Unregelmäßigkeit und Hast verfielen, bis sich sein Kiefer verkrampft in ihre Schulter bohrte und sein Körper schließlich kraftlos über ihrem kollabierte.  
Sie stockte, haltlos von dem Sog mitgerissen, den der Doctor erzeugte. Ihre Muskeln kontrahierten. Lichtpunkte tänzelten vor ihren Augen, das Schlagen der Zwillingsherzen des TimeLords polterten im Staccato gegen ihren Busen, seine Umarmung besitzergreifend und eine Spur reuevoll, ob der Tatsache von seinen Emotionen übermannt worden zu sein, wie ein gefühlsduseliger Narr.  
Rose blinzelte zweimal, ihre Mundwinkel geöffnet, weil ihr das Atmen dadurch leichter fiel. Ihr Augenmerk wanderte auf den geschorenen Kopf hinab, über den sie mit zarter Hingabe strich, bis ihre Finger in seinem Nacken sanfte Kreise zogen. Ihre Lippen zuckten in anhaltendem Amüsement; geblendet von der Explosion, die der sterbende Stern hinterlassen hat.

Sie war übersät von Sternenstaub.

**** |[T]| ****

Danke.


End file.
